


Gentle Cook

by EllySketchit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Stay," he whispered."I can't.""Please stay.""No." She hung her head and clenched her teeth together. When she spoke again it was a push of air, forced. Tormented. "Can't."...





	Gentle Cook

Sanji tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt with a smile. He'd purchased it on one of their forays into the latest seaside town they had docked at. It was a deep, dark blue and it set off his golden hair beautifully, making his blue eyes seem almost black. He had found it in the most extraordinary place - a culinary shop that sold outerwear as well as pots, pans and kitchen implements. The lettering across the front of his lean chest read "Gentle Cook".

"Perfect. Wail 'til the girls see this." As if he had called her, Elly peered around the corner of his room. Her nose wrinkled when she saw the shirt.

"Sanji? Are you wearing casual clothing?" She flicked her furry ears in shock. The chef usually wore a suit jacket, slacks and a tie. Now he wore a t-shirt and was even wearing jeans! This startled her enough to forget one of the unspoken rules the girls agreed on: never walk alone into Sanji's bedroom. "What's that say anyway?" She walked closer and he grinned, staying farther back so she would have to enter all the way. The door closed behind her and they were completely, blissfully alone. He started to blush and had to hold himself tightly in check; the wiggling and hearts-for-eyes gave him away every time. Sanji wasn't a fool. He was just highly emotional when it came to pretty ladies. He would be careful this time.

"I bought it at that shop we visited yesterday." He tugged it straight so she could better read. When she saw what it said she snorted laughter.

"Ha." She shook her head in resignation.

"What?" He placed a hand over his heart. "You doubt this? Even after knowing me for all these months?"

"I'm just glad it didn't say something else." She squinted. "You know, if you sit down or hunch over just the right way it looks like it says..." Sanji gasped right about when she opened her mouth on the last word. He couldn't believe his ears but he rushed forward, placing a smooth hand marred only slightly with knife cuts over her lips.

"Angel! You shouldn't say something like that!" His eye widened and he snatched his hand back with an alarmed exclamation. She had licked his palm.

"Don't do that," she growled in warning. "Besides, I'll say what I like."

"But ladies don't do that sort of thing!" She rolled her eyes dramatically when he spoke. 

"So it's ladylike to do this?" She leaned forward, hunching her shoulders together so that her cleavage bulged dangerously up and almost out. Hooking a finger in her tank top she pulled it down, exposing even more of the milky white skin of her breasts. She waited until he gurgled and fell down, then pointed her finger at him imperiously. "Now do things for me."

"Wh - what?"

"Just impersonating your favorite whore." Elly shrugged and turned around to walk out. "Saying 'cock' doesn't make me less a lady than randomly exposing my body to every guy that might do something for me or give me money." She tossed this casually over her shoulder and his expression grew more and more incredulous. His face had rushed from red to blue in shock and his visible eye was giant. He was also twitching. Elly's hand twisted the knob and opened the door when a shoe came sailing from out of nowhere to slam against it, closing it again.

"Hey!" Sanji called weakly. She turned around, frowning. He was still sitting sprawled out on the floor, sans shoe of course.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?!"

"Eh?" He shook his head as if to clear it. Someone talking trash about the woman he'd placed on a pedestal from the first day he had seen her? He'd kick a man into the ground if someone said what she had. But this was another woman and worse yet, one he was sailing with! The conundrum left him in a state of near despair. For once he didn't know how to handle himself. He sat there with an almost childish mix of bafflement on his pale features.

"You dumbass! Why would you throw a shoe?" She picked it up and threw it back at him. He stared dumbly at it and didn't duck. Her aim was slightly off - she didn't throw well -- and good thing, because as it was it clipped the side of his face. Sanji's head snapped back, blood flying from the side of his mouth. The pain angered him and, doubly dazed, he flipped to his feet, whipping his shoe-clad foot around. He intended to slam it into whatever guy was dumb enough to attack him. Elly blinked and leaped up at the wall as he kicked, changing form and digging four paws full of claws into the ceiling. "Don't give me another reason to slap the shit out of you!" She snarled angrily, safely suspended above the confused cook.

"Oh, shit," he panted. "Did I hit you?"

"You tried to kick me!" Her too-light eyes seemed to burn in her rage.

He apologized dramatically.

She hissed at him.

He got down on his knees and apologized again. He seemed frightened, unsure. Elly slowly crawled down and landed before him with a thump. She shook herself briskly back into human form and stood before him with flashing eyes. She would have yelled at him again but he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, sincerely. She sat down suddenly, all the strength gone out of her legs.

"All right." Tired. She was so tired. Dealing with the man was like having relations with a whirlwind. There was a lot of noise and fuss and you tried to avoid being thrown around. In the end of course, the whirlwind always won. She thrust her lower lip out, pouting. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have to be." He started to get up but she saw his face and winced.

"Crap. Did I do that?" She reached out and touched the smear of blood. "We should get Chopper."

"I'm all right." He jerked forwards sharply as her fingers caressed the side of his cheek, sliding under his chin and ruffling the fuzz there. Sanji gulped and started to sweat. "Ah..." He tried to move but couldn't; he wanted to warn her, but of what? Elly was doing this to him, not the other way around. It was just that she didn't seem aware. He got the feeling this was a desire she'd been trying to hide.

"Eh!" She suddenly snatched her hand away and thrust it against her other. The two clutched at each other in anxiety, wringing and twisting. "I'll just leave." She hurried to do just that but his hand caught her own as she placed it on the doorknob again. He was standing directly behind her, smelling of smoke and cologne, warm and softly breathing with his chest touching her back.

"Stay," he whispered.

"I can't."

"Please stay."

"No." She hung her head and clenched her teeth together. When she spoke again it was a push of air, forced. Tormented. "Can't."

"No one ever stays," he commented sadly. "Like you said." He stepped back to let her leave but she turned around and set her back to the door.

"What 'like I said'?"

"Ah, Angel." He dug around in his jeans pocket and rescued a cigarette. The other long-fingered hand produced a match from someplace and he lit the smoke with an ease born out of practice. His curled eyebrow raised, he dragged deeply. "I look, they seem to promise, but I don't get any love." He blew smoke out when she snorted in disgust.

"I'm not an angel. And of course you don't," she said in a long-suffering tone. "Women like the one you want? Please."

"How do you know what I want?" He asked.

"Nami." She waved a hand in the general direction of the orange-haired girl's quarters. "You could pay her precious money and she'd still spit in your eye." He put a hand to his head, scrubbing at his cheek. His wave of golden hair shone in the cabin's bright light as it shifted under his touch.

"Um."

"I know. I'm not a very nice lady." She stood tall, defiant. "But I'm not like her. I won't tease you." She walked firmly towards him, sandals slapping on the wooden deck. Sanji took a step backwards but she reached out and grasped the back of his neck, pulling him towards her with minimal effort. He seemed taken aback at the change in events, bewildered again and unsure.

"Angel?" He asked uncertainly. His hand with the cigarette lay flat on her shoulder blades. Smoke curled lazily up in the still air. She tugged closer.

"Be gentle," she whispered mockingly before their lips met. Sanji's eye shot open. The unbelievable had happened. He responded out of instinct more than anything right away, his mouth opening and probing cautiously for a deeper kiss. Her body rested lightly against his, breasts brushing against his chest through the new shirt. He spoke her name one more time when she flicked her tongue on his swollen lip, licking the few drops of blood away.

"Is this why," he breathed, "You hate N- Nami?" He carefully avoided using the cutesy name he called her, dropping any affectionate add-ons and trying to sound impartial.

"Pffff." Her eyes reproached him. "I dislike any female that acts the way she does."

"I just thought..."

"That I was smitten with jealousy because you want her and not me?" Elly looked off to the side. "Give me strength," she gritted out. Sanji held up a hand in supplication.

"Oi, love, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's because it's not true," she said. Her leg rose and rubbed against his, her lower body bumping on him. All the air in his body rushed out of his lungs and all the blood raced into his groin. He was suddenly, shockingly, hard - and all at once. It had been creeping up on him while they kissed but this was almost painful. The blond cook groaned loudly. "You do want me."

"Ah," he choked. Her hand was touching him. Sanji crushed the cigarette out in his palm as his hands spasmed. The woman before him was deliberately unbuckling his belt. One hand was cupping him. Her hand - rubbing him -- on the bulge of his erection. He twisted and coughed, face burning, eyes tearing. The only thing keeping him from falling backwards was the massive strength his legs possessed. They had locked tight the minute he had begun wobbling in the slightest fashion.

"Be still," she murmured, sliding his belt free. "I waited too long for this."

"Waited?" Damn it! He felt like such an idiot. Every time he tried to come up with something to say to romance her he could only parrot back the last thing she said. Of course he was going to be completely speechless all too soon and he knew it. Sanji placed a hand on her shoulder and with a massive effort spoke quietly in a calmer voice. "The bed," he husked.

"Hmm." Agreement. Thank goodness, he thought, relieved. This gave him time to shake down his jeans and try to gather up some semblance of dignity as she pulled back the gray bolster. She giggled when she saw the sheets: pink with little pandas on them. Doskoi Panda. She knew he'd have to have designer everything. While she was chuckling over his taste in bedding he crept up behind her. Sanji grinned and kissed her neck, reaching around to lightly hold her waist in two very capable hands. The hands crept up her rib cage and then to the swell of her breasts, hefting and then tracing careful fingertips up the sides. She shivered.

"Yes?" He kissed her again, lingering over her skin. It had a drowsy, sweet scent and he inhaled deeply, his palms brushing across hardened nipples.

"Oh, that's nice."

"It gets nicer," he purred.

"I'll bet." Their light banter eased the seriousness of what they were doing. Elly let Sanji nudge her onto the bed but when he would have laid on top of her she placed a hand on the crotch of his boxers. His body stiffened and he flopped back onto a pillow instead.

"If you really want that," he ground out, "take it." He reached down and pulled the underwear down, freeing his aching penis from the silky prison. The cooler air washed over his sweaty flesh and he closed his eyes. She didn't speak but he felt her touch. At last her palm closed around him and squeezed once, lightly. Sanji shivered. He reached out for her as she snuggled beside him and stroked her hair. He called her darling, sweetheart, lover and more as she pleasured him, touching him delicately in ways he had only dreamed of. His shirt had ridden up and she smiled and sat up so she could caress his chest under the thin cotton. The young man was so smooth. His groin was only brushed with a light dusting of golden curls but his legs were thick with stubble, darker than his hair and pubic area.

"Saa~nji," she called in a soft, lilting voice.

"Hmm!" His abdomen twitched when her hand trailed away and he looked up at her.

"Just wanted you to look at me." She flashed him a wide grin and rubbed the lubricating moisture from his member's swollen head around his full length. He choked on whatever he'd been about to say.

"Hunh!" Such cute noises he made, she marveled at his pants and groans. Carefully, she massaged the tender flesh directly above his tightly drawn balls and his hands shot out to clutch the bed sheets. Elly purred, her eyes their deepest, darkest shade of purple and her lips curled in a sweet little smile as she stroked the slender blond man. Her fingers slipped back to Sanji's tip and encircled it, tugging lightly. His cry was desperate, torn hoarsely from his throat as he twisted the cloth he held in his hands. His face and upper body were flushed and his entire body was breaking out in a light sheen of sweat. His efforts to hold back grew more violent as she ignored him, continuing to tickle and tease his rigid erection.

"Don't make me come yet!" He groaned and tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. "I want to make love to you, ah!" He yelped a sharp cry of protest when she leaned forward and licked him gently. Elly chuckled wickedly, her breathing harsh sounding, even to her own ears. The tension in her lower body was unbelievable. Even if she wanted to torment him more she couldn't wait. Sanji watched her quickly strip, pulling off her shirt, pants and bra. When she reached her panties he realized he still had his shirt on and started to remove it. Her hand stopped him.

"Leave the shirt," she murmured. "It makes you look sexy, half dressed." She paused, slowly dragging down her underwear as he stared hotly. His eye was half lidded, burning as he watched.

"Aa," he panted. His hands dropped. The shirt reached to his waist and his hips seemed to arch out of it, slender but deadly strong. His legs rippled with muscle as he moved but they were also thin; his power was deceptive. Elly was naked now, and she stretched luxuriously beside him.

"Make it good, Sanji," she purred.

"Anything," he promised, taking her in his arms. Finally he was wrapped around her, kissing and breathing and pushing. She fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes, succumbing wholly to his advances. "For as long as you want," he murmured, slipping inside her with a low moan.

"Delicious," she breathed into his mouth. His manhood filled her, thrilling her body with that satisfying feeling of completion. Oh how she'd wanted this. Her sex was slick and their love made better by the excited trickle of body fluids he had caused her to create.

"Mmm, this?" He pushed deeper, easily thrusting to the base of his penis and sighing when their bellies touched. The shirt grazed her, folds falling on her chest and she laughed with sheer bliss. He pulled almost all the way back and then pushed in again and again.

"Better," she moaned. He moved even slower, muscles rippling. His lower body was trained and strong; his control and balance superb. Sanji dipped in and out in a rocking motion, loving her like the waves of the sea. His lips brushed her throat and tongue lapped. His kisses were flickering; they peppered her upper body leaving a flush of desire in their wake.

"Oh Sanji, that's so sweet..." He listened with one half of his awareness to the woman he was loving. She was breathing in harsh little puffs, her head thrown to one side and forehead straining with passion.

"Told you," he gasped. "So gentle for you." He shuddered. Damn, she felt so good. Her warmth and heat gripped him snugly, building the perfect friction as he pumped.

"Oh god," she wept. "Oh god, oh god... Sanji." The burn flew up her stomach and back down to her sex again. His strokes were making her delirious with joy. The lean blond man knew how to pace himself perfectly. He would peak and then back down and even stop, taking a few moments to mouth her breasts or whisper her name. He heard her whimpering his name, chanting it, heady sexual music that he loved. 

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Sannnnn...ji. Oh my dear," breathed out between puffy lips. Some of her lavender hair was stuck to her cheek and he brushed it aside as he continued to move. "My dear, yes."

"Come softly," he whispered, and as if her body was bidden by his commands she did. So romantic, he was so loving and oh so gentle. Gentle.

It was wonderful.

Elly had raised her hand to her lips and she bit it to stifle the wail that wanted to tear out of her throat. Her feet curling and body trembling, she rode the orgasm that seeped so tenderly through her. The heat spread - more, she couldn't take more! -- and she was crying, really crying, reaching for him blindly.

"Again," she stammered. "Oh god, again." It didn't stop. Her lover was moving faster now and that sensitive bundle of nerves that had just exploded in pleasure was attacked by further stimulation. She cried and he held her, telling her not to cry, that he would never hurt her. He'd been a fool. This was so much more than he had thought he would ever have. Sanji's voice deepened and broke. His hair swung forward and she unthinkingly pushed the shiny golden fall to one side with her hand.

"Ah!" Sanji was shocked as both his eyes stared into hers for the first time. Her expression was ...it couldn't be! He hung his head, hiding his stunned features from her. Wide eyes, burning cheeks. His pupils were pinpricks in his shock. Was it love? Yes! No. Did she love him? Did he have what he always wanted? Could he? Sanji wept. Tears ran down his face as hers had but he twisted his face hard as he struggled to hold it in so she wouldn't see. Still they fell in sparkling drips and splashed not only on his dark shirt but her chest as well. But by then he wasn't paying attention. His orgasm. Oh, for his love. Inside his love. He dimly remembered he was nude inside her with no protection and the thought inflamed him.

Sanji came so hard he winced and pulled a muscle in his arm straining against her. And he vaguely heard her calling his name out from beneath him again until they wound down. Then there was silence for awhile. They relaxed, their bodies cooling. Finally he had to rear back and out of her before she cramped up. She reached for the tissues at the side of the bed to clean herself and he rolled his shoulders back. His eyes scanned the room for his jeans. Where'd he put those?

He seriously needed a cigarette right about now. His body was trembling and his mind was more confused than he had been earlier. That had been love in her eyes. He was sure of it. He pushed his hair back from his eyes and sighed gustily. He didn't even hear her get up.

Where the fuck were they?! He could think if he had one, he was sure of it. He would light one and hold her by his side. He looked forward to some romantic cuddling, but he had to have a damned...

A nuzzle on his ankle caused him to jump. A striped lavender nekomata was purring and rubbing against his bare legs. She held his pack in her mouth.

"Damn," he whispered softly. "You're really too much."


End file.
